Where my Demons Hide
by Arwennicole
Summary: They have been there for each other during their strongest points. What happens when the former Dynamic Duo of SHIELD are captured by an enemy demanding information about the Avengers? Can their relationship survive such torture? Dark themes here, you have been warned.


Where my Demons Hide

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own the _Avengers_. Stan Lee and Marvel does.**

**Summary: They have been there for each other during their strongest points. What happens when the former Dynamic Duo of SHIELD are captured by an enemy demanding information about the Avengers? Can their relationship survive such torture? Dark themes here, you have been warned.**

Where my Demons Hide

Chapter 1: Captured

Clint was in the training room, practicing up for another fight if one were to ever come. He was hitting and punching the workout dummy. The sweat was dripping down his face and soaking his black wife beater he was wearing. Throwing another hard punch into the dummy's head, he suddenly felt someone behind him and swung out, preparing to punch anyone who was disrupting his workout when a familiar redhead ducked out of the way, grabbing his free arm and twisting it behind his back. "Going to have to be quicker than that, Barton," she quipped softly.

Clint let out a deep breath as he got Natasha to release his arm. "What are you doing down here? Thought you were finishing paperwork?" he asked as he grabbed a towel, wiping his face with it.

"I was, but then I realized that my stressed out partner was working by himself," she replied with a smile.

Clint smirked as he turned around, looking at his girlfriend. "Is that so?" he asked as he backed her up into the wall, "Came down to remedy that problem?" His fingers played with the zipper of the shirt she was wearing.

"Was thinking about it," she replied with a smirk.

Leaning forward, he captured his lips with hers in a heated kiss. Natasha sighed into his mouth as her arm went around his neck. Clint kissed her back, his arm moved around her back as they were on the floor of the workout room. She gripped the bottom of his wife beater, pulling it over his head. He leaned over his girlfriend, pulling the shirt off and tossing it aside. "JARVIS, leave us alone please and lock the doors, if anyone comes in tell them that we're busy," he ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Barton," JARVIS replied before the AI left the two former agents alone.

Natasha smirked as she reached down, undoing the belt to his pants. "Well, you have a way with words," she teased.

"I have my moments," he answered before capturing her lips with his again.

Kissing him back, she rolled him onto his back after her stripped off her pants. His hands started to glide up her smooth legs and over her flat, toned stomach. "Damn are you hot," he told her as he sat up slightly, pulling her lips closer so he could press kisses to her smooth skin. Sighing softly, she moved her fingers through his hair. He kissed his way up her body, making her slide down until their hips were colliding together. Clint's lips moved along her neck and shoulders as his hands moved along her smooth back, reaching for the clasp to her black bra.

The black, laced fabric was tossed aside and his hands continued to caress every inch of her lip while his lips were not far behind, kissing along her body. Her skin smelt of honey and gunpowder, a scent that was uniquely Natasha and it was intoxicating to him.

Natasha pressed kisses to his skin, nipping at his neck and shoulders along the way. Her fingers traced along the tattoo on his back shoulder that was of a black widow. "I still thought it was a bad idea for you to get that," she murmured.

"You should talk," he quipped.

He pushed his girlfriend back onto the mats. "Hypocrite," he answered with a smirk as he ran his lips along her hips, his tongue tracing the hawk head tattoo she had on her right hip. Natasha smirked as she grabbing his arms, pushing his pants and boxer briefs to the floor once she pulled him up. Clint smirked as he used his knees to push her legs apart, his hips pressed up against hers. Natasha let out a soft gasp, her hips arching up slightly as he brushed up against her.

"Clint," she moaned softly.

"Love the way my name sounds coming from your mouth like that," he told her huskily before capturing her lips with his.

Natasha kissed him back, her arms going around his back. She moaned into his mouth as he sheathed himself inside her, her nails digging into his back. "Shit, Clint," she groaned.

"Nat," he answered, burying his face in her neck.

Their bodies moved together as one as they met with thrust after thrust. Natasha's nails dug into his shoulders as she felt her climax reaching its peak. "Clint," she whimpered.

"Come for me baby, I love it when you come first," he told her huskily.

Grabbing her arms, he pinned them to the mat, staring down at her. "Clint!" she cried out, her body tightening around him.

"Nat," he grunted as he climaxed just seconds after her.

She pulled him down on top of her, her arms and legs wrapped around him as he moved his arms around her back. "I love you," he whispered.

"And I you," she answered, resting her forehead against his jaw as they lied on the floor, holding each other.

After showering, the two Avengers exited the training room. "Mr. Barton, Miss Romanoff, Mr. Stark is waiting for you in the conference room with the rest of the team," JARVIS told them.

"Thanks, J," Clint answered as he and Natasha made their way down the hall to the conference room.

The doors slid open and the two of them walked in. "What's going on, Stark?" Natasha asked as she took her seat at the table.

"Glad you two made it, we're having a problem. Looks like some asinine billionaire decided it'd be a good idea that he create some robotic creature to try to take out his competition for the next election as Governor," Tony told him as JARVIS played news footage of the scenes.

Steve leaned in, looking at the footage. "Looks like a pack of wolves tore him apart," He commented.

"Yeah, that's what the police thought too, but it's only happening to men who are trying to run for Governor of New York, no other reports have been filed," Bruce stated.

Clint stared at the images, feeling Natasha's hand rub his leg as they stared at the footage. "Let's suit up," Steve told them as they got up.

**(New York)**

Natasha jumped off a wall, kicking a robotic wolf in the face when it leapt at her. "Nat, where are you?" Clint asked.

"Downtown, I have the Big Bad Wolf on my ass," she answered.

"Coming," Clint told her.

Shooting and a grappling hook from his bow, Cling swung down where Natasha was. "NAT!" he called out. Just as the wolf lunged at her he grabbed her around the waist.

"My hero," she quipped, making him chuckle.

Swinging up onto a building, Clint removed an arrow from his quiver and fired a single shot into the attacking robotic wolf. "Hawkeye, Widow, where are you?" Steve asked. Natasha reloaded her gun, firing at the pack that was surrounding the building they were standing up on.

"Oh somewhere between the Empire State Building and the Statue of Liberty," Clint replied sarcastically.

He fired another arrow at them when they saw the robotic wolves start to climb up the building. "Oh shit!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Steve asked.

"The fuckers are climbing the building!" Clint exclaimed.

Firing another arrow at them, he watched as his weapon went into one of the robotic wolves' forehead and it exploded. "Could use some help over here!" Natasha called into her earpiece.

"On our way," they heard Stark tell them.

Natasha grabbed the rope they had just swung over on and swung down, kicking one of them in the chest. The wolf crashed to the ground but it automatically jumped to its feet. She climbed back up the rope as her boyfriend fired more arrows at the attackers.

Somewhere else in the city, a man sat in his big leather chair watching the fight when he saw the famous Hawkeye and Black Widow fighting side by side. "Are these the two?" he asked, staring at the screen.

"That would be them," a voice said behind them.

A smirk appeared on the man's face. "I want them," he told the person standing behind the chair.

"You got it," he answered.


End file.
